


There are Reasons

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [16]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>David stared at the mess that was still in their garage...boxes everywhere, some open, some still closed.  It was a somewhat organized chaos, but it was just spread out enough that they couldn't fit the car inside.  Such were the joys of moving and starting over.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CSI and Diagnosis Murder do not belong to me. Dragon idea belongs to TiffanyF.
> 
> A/N: When I first started planning out my Dragon Verse years ago, I had originally planned on pairing David with Gil...but then I decided I didn't like the pairing...and I don't like Gil that much either. Still have a plan for David though. ^^

There are Reasons  
calikocat  
Word count: 4898

Disclaimer: CSI and Diagnosis Murder do not belong to me. Dragon idea belongs to TiffanyF.

A/N: When I first started planning out my Dragon Verse years ago, I had originally planned on pairing David with Gil...but then I decided I didn't like the pairing...and I don't like Gil that much either. Still have a plan for David though. ^^

XXX

David stared at the mess that was still in their garage...boxes everywhere, some open, some still closed. It was a somewhat organized chaos, but it was just spread out enough that they couldn't fit the car inside. Such were the joys of moving and starting over.

It hadn't been easy, yanking Brenna out of LA just as she'd found some stability with him and his mom, but he really hadn't had much of a choice. Things had fallen apart so fast after Deborah's DNA had entered the system and, of course, his had matched. Hard to look your coworkers in the eye once they found out your biological mother had been a prostitute and your father her pimp.

His career could have survived that, really...what it couldn't survive was the 'scandal' caused by Peter Carmichael, the Captain of LA's Vice Division. If the prick had just left him alone they wouldn't have had to move. But if David were forced into that position again, he'd make the same decisions, he'd fight, and slap the guy with a sexual harassment charges. He was done being a victim...and just because Deborah McIntyre had been a prostitute didn't mean he wanted any part of the 'family business'.

Still, it was hard to fight against someone who had that kind of political power; he was just a lab tech. One with a prickly personality that no one but a few detectives were particularly fond of. So David jumped on the opening at the Vegas Crime Lab when it came up. His mom hadn't liked him moving so far away and had offered to move with them...but she had friends and a life in LA and he wouldn't uproot her too.

The only regrets he had about the whole debacle was that Steve would be left to deal with Carmichael in LA whenever their paths crossed; and when someone hurt anyone Steve cared about the guy held an everlasting grudge. And of course he'd miss everyone, his mom, Steve, Mark, Jesse, Adam, even Amanda and her kids. It hurt to leave Cordelia behind too; he'd never had a best friend until he'd met the brass young woman. She was one of a kind and he missed her every day.

Brenna entered the garage from the house and headed toward one of the open boxes. “Hey.”

“Hey, how's school? I didn't ask earlier.”

She shrugged and retrieved a couple of books from the box. “It’s okay.”

David snorted. “That bad huh?”

“Could be worse.”

“I'm sorry Brenna.”

“Not your fault, he was jerk. A lot of them were.”

David didn't comment as she was right. He wasn't really at fault. Some people just couldn't keep their mouths shut...and like Brenna said, some people were jerks which was putting things mildly.

He smiled at her. “You sure you'll be okay on your own?”

“Yes Dad.”

“Dad?”

She froze and wouldn't meet his eyes for a second. “Is it okay if I call you that? I mean it’s just easier to explain.”

“It’s fine. I'm okay with that.” Her smile was bright, if a bit tentative, he was happy either of them were able to smile at all after all they'd been through. “You have your pepper spray?”

She rolled her eyes. “And my taser is charged.”

“Keep the doors locked...you're sure?””

“Yes! Maru and I will be fine.”

When he heard his name Maru, the cat, a Maine Coon mix they'd taken in, or rather Brenna had begged to keep, popped his head into the garage door. David eyed the cat in amusement. “Okay.”

Brenna scooped Maru up and took him with her. “Have a good first day...night...too bad they only had an opening on the night shift.”

“Yeah. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Yep. Later.”

She left the garage and David eyed the boxes for a moment more, but he had to get to the lab for his first day of work. So he abandoned his unpacking for the moment, the boxes weren't going anywhere and he had somewhere to be.

xxx

David settled in at the lab quickly enough, he didn't bother introducing himself to the other lab techs though the kid in DNA was...colorful and friendly. And...there was something familiar about him, he just couldn't figure out what it was, since he'd never met Greg Sanders until now.

He got to work right away taking care of priority tasks before moving on to the backlog. He worked quietly, efficiently, until about two hours into his shift when a man with curly hair starting to go grey came in. His eyes were glued to a report so he didn't see David at first, just started talking.

“Hey Rogers I need...” His eyes rose and stopped. “You're not Rogers.”

“Hodges.”

“You're the new guy.”

“Transferred from L.A.”

He nodded. “Welcome to Vegas. Gill Grissom, I head the night shift.”

“What did you need?”

“Paint trace from a hit and run.”

David nodded and delved into the stack of results in the out tray. “Finished it first.” He said as he handed the paper to Grissom, who accepted it...though he was giving David a curious look. “What?”

“I heard a rumor about you.”

David felt his face shut down and schooled himself to let nothing show. “Despite what you heard I didn't have problems in LA because of my personality nor did I think I was entitled in any way.”

Grissom shrugged. “No worries. I don't put much stock in rumors. I prefer evidence. It was nice meet you Hodges. Hope you have an interesting first day.” He left with a smile and David sighed in relief. So far so good.

 

After that a few more CSIs came and went. There was Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows...all very...interesting. Though personality wise he sort of preferred Sidle. Then...a dragon walked into his lab. David wasn't entirely sure how or why he could sense dragons. Perhaps because he'd spent so much time with them and had been part of a community. But CSI Nick Stokes, as he introduced himself, was definitely a dragon.

“You okay...Hodges right? The new trace guy.”

He nodded. “Yeah...just surprised.”

“Why is that?”

David hesitated for a moment and then spoke softly. “If I'd known there were dragons in Vegas I would have called ahead before moving. I apologize for any convenience.”

Nick froze; eyes wide. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

David rolled his eyes. “Relax; you're not the only one. There are communities in L.A., Chicago, and Denver.”

Nick's eyes narrowed a bit, so he looked less surprised. “This isn't the best place to talk about this...I didn't realize there were so many.”

“The L.A. community has been active since '98.”

“Tell you what, how about we have breakfast after shift. Talk about it then. I can introduce you to my mate.”

David shook his head. “I have to get my daughter to school...and I'm not familiar with Vegas yet.”

“You mind if we meet at your place then?”

“I'd prefer it.”

“Cool. I'll talk to Greg and you can give him the address, he drove today.”

“Sanders is your mate?”

“Yep. We'll talk later okay?”

“Sure. Here's the results you wanted.”

Nick accepted the document and smiled. “Thanks man.” As he walked away Hodges smiled a bit himself. Maybe Vegas would work out.

xxx

Sanders approached him during what he assumed was a lunch break. He sauntered into the Trace Lab and stopped beside David with a smile. “So I guess I should reintroduce myself and say welcome to Vegas again.”

“No need, your introduction before was adequate.”

The face Sanders made was one of amusement. “You're not much of a people person are you?”

“No and I won't apologize for that.”

“That's okay, you don't need to.”

“Good.” He handed Sanders a piece of paper. “My address. I'll have to call my daughter before you show up.”

“Does she know?”

“She does. We were...and technically still are I guess, part of the L.A. Community.”

“Cool. We'll see you then. How does breakfast sound, your daughter have any preferences?”

“No, Brenna will eat whatever is put in front of her.”

“You?”

“Same.”

“Okay, we'll bring the food then.”

David nodded and Sanders left with a grin and he got back to work.

 

When his shift was over he called Brenna from the car. She answered with an exasperated and sleepy voice. “Dad? I'm fine.”

“Good, but that's not why I'm calling.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing bad but there's a community in Vegas. We're going to have company this morning.”

“Oh. I'll straighten up and get breakfast started then.”

“Not necessary, our guests have already offered to pick something up...make sure the litter box is scooped.”

“Yes Dad.”

“Thank you, I'm leaving the lab now. See you soon.”

“Okay. Drive safe.”

xxx

David locked his car door and made his way to the front porch, picking up the paper where it had landed on his way. Brenna opened the door, already dressed for the day when a car pulled into their driveway and parked beside David's. Sanders waved from the driver's seat as he and Nick exited the car. They approached with smiles and bags of food.

David raised a brow. “We're two people, not an army.” Brenna, now at his side, elbowed him. 

Sanders laughed. “You've never seen Nick eat. He has this obsession with food that's a little ridiculous.”

“Liking to eat is not a crime.” Nick grumbled, though he was smiling.

Brenna elbowed him again and he relented. “This is my daughter, Brenna. Brenna, this is Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.”

She waved as they got to them. “Are you the Alpha Pair?”

Nick shook his head. “No, no. Just the only pair. Nice to meet you Brenna.”

“Come on.” David motioned them toward the house. “Brenna will need to eat before the bus gets here.” Brenna led them inside the house and into the kitchen where she'd already cleared the table.

They spread out the morning feast and ate in companionable conversation, keeping to lighter topics such as work, school and their neighborhoods. Maru graced him with his presence at one point and conned them each out of a bite of food before going back into the living room for a nap. When her plate was cleared Brenna excused herself, thanked them for breakfast, put her dishes in the sink and disappeared down the hall for a moment. She reappeared with her backpack, waved goodbye and headed out the front door. David stood from the table and went into the living room himself and watched her get on the bus, and once she was safely on, with one more wave to him he rejoined them in the kitchen.

He looked at the only Dragon Pair of Vegas and asked. “Where do we start?”

Nick grinned. “Welcome to the Vegas Community, such as it is.”

Greg nodded. “With you and Brenna, we have four.” David snorted.

Nick seemed to share his amusement. “You said the L.A. Community has been active since '98?”

“There was a family of serial bombers; one of them bombed Community General Hospital. Lieutenant Steve Sloan of the LAPD changed during the explosion to shield his best friend, Doctor Jesse Travis.”

Nick nodded, smile gone. “I remember hearing about that.”

“A year later or so another dragon changed. Allen Doyle, he was defending a young woman, Cordelia Chase, from a vampire.”

Greg held up a hand as if to physically pause him. “Wait, vampires are real?”

“A lot of things are real.” David didn't elaborate; there would be time for that later. “I can put you in contact with the other communities.”

Greg looked a little miffed, but carried on with the change. “How close are you to them?”

“I grew up in the L.A. Community and I've met the Alpha Pair of Chicago, a Gary Hobson and Marissa Clark. There isn't an Alpha Pair in Denver yet, but Cordelia knows the mate, Joyce Summers. Summers only recently found her dragon, an ATF agent, Josiah Sanchez.”

Nick smiled. “There really are more of us than I'd hoped. Any more?”

“One more pair in Chicago. Constable Benton Fraser of the Mounties.” David shrugged. “Somehow he's attached to the Canadian Consulate there and the Chicago P.D. His mate is Detective Ray Kowalski.” David took a breath and hesitated.

Greg caught the action. “What's wrong?”

“There is one more pair that I know, Henry Book and Inara Serra. They're nomadic.”

Nick blinked in surprise. “That's unusual for a pair isn't it?”

“They're Hunters.”

Nick's eyes glowed and he growled. “What do they hunt?”

“Mainly Chimeras, but they will hunt anything that preys on humans.”

“What's a Chimera?” Greg asked.

Nick took Greg's hand. “Something that's been around for a long time, probably as long as dragons...they're bad news.” He looked David. “You know...we have met another pair, the night I changed. They were a couple of teenagers that were passing through, looking for a place to settle down.” Nick looked at his mate. “What were their names?”

“Heidi Barrie and Kyle Dufours.”

“Right.”

Greg looked from Nick to David. “Do any of the other dragons...shine?”

David nodded his head and focused on Nick. “You're a Celestial?”

“Maybe...what's the difference between that and a regular dragon?”

David shrugged. “According to Book they're more powerful, rarer...they protect other dragons and their kin.”

“Huh.” Nick looked thoughtful. “We really need to compare our lore.”

“Start anytime you're ready.”

xxx

After 'joining' the Vegas Community David and Brenna settled in better and faster than they had thought they would. Brenna made friends and David...didn't necessarily make friends but he wasn't rude to his colleagues. He felt safer knowing he was part of a Community and therefore wasn't as prickly.

At least once a week Nick and Greg brought breakfast over and the four of them, plus Maru, ate together. And when their schedules allowed they had a movie and pizza night, David and Brenna brought the pizza, they all took turns choosing the movies and they ended up crashing at Nick and Greg's. 

And while all of this was going on David was getting the communities in contact with one another. So one weekend when they had all scheduled some time off in advance David and Brenna hosted a cookout, the guests of honor being the Sloans.

 

David was clocking out when he nearly ran into Sara. “Sorry.”

She smiled. “In a hurry Hodges?”

“Family coming in for the weekend, need to get some groceries.”

“You don't talk about yourself much.”

“Neither do you...what have heard?”

“Not a lot. But Mandy in Fingerprints is convinced you'll never date with your mother living with you.”

David blinked. “My mom lives in L.A., in Malibu.”

“Oh...so who is Brenna Hodges?”

“My daughter.”

Sara blinked. “See, this is why I hate rumors.”

“I agree; rumors are irrelevant. I'd rather learn about a person first hand. For example, what I've learned about you...is that you're a workaholic.”

Sara laughed. “That's not a bad description. All I know about you for fact is that you only get along with Nick and Greg.”

David shrugged. “I don't necessarily dislike anyone.”

Her smile slipped into a gentler look. “But you're wary.”

“...yes.”

“Because of the rumors around your transfer?”

David narrowed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Good thing we don't believe the rumors we hear.”

They shared a look for a moment, and then David grabbed a post it from the secretary's desk and jotted down his address. “I'm having a cookout; stop by tomorrow before your next shift.”

“If it’s a family thing-”

“Nick and Greg will be there, and I think you need a distraction. My family is good at that.”

Sara accepted the note. “I'll think about it...” She started to walk away, but said over her shoulder. “I'm a vegetarian.”

He nodded. “I'll keep that in mind while I shop.”

xxx

By the time he got home from the store Steve's truck and Mark's car were parked in the driveway. When he parked his car the front door of the house opened and once he was out of the car he had an armful of Adam. “Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?”

“Excused absence and I brought homework with me.”

“Good. Help me with the groceries.”

Adam slid free and they turned to the trunk and started unloading the car. “Brenna was mad she couldn't stay home.”

“Really mad?”

“No, pretend mad.”

“Good, we have the whole weekend ahead of us, wouldn't want her to be in a mood the whole time. Come on.” They lugged the food in, Steve and Jesse slipped past them to get the rest and together they had it all brought in before Mark and Anna could offer to help carry. They did, however, bully David into letting them help put the food away and Anna started fixing breakfast.

“Mom you've had a long drive. You should rest.”

Anna waved him off. “Mark was driving and frankly I'm tired of sitting.” David rolled his eyes and let her do as she liked.

Mark settled beside him at the table. “How have things been Davey?”

“Not bad.”

“But not great either?”

David offered Mark a smile that was content. “Better than I had hoped...I invited another colleague. She might stop by before her shift.”

Steve held up a package before putting it in the fridge. “This colleague the reason you bought tofu?”

“Yes Steve, she's a vegetarian.”

“Is she a lab tech?” Jesse asked; his voice sort of echoing from the pantry.

“No, Sara Sidle is a CSI. She transferred here before me, from San Francisco.”

“Huh.” Mark looked intrigued. “Good lab?”

“Decent.”

Adam appeared from the living room and sat on David's other side. “What's she like?”

“Driven. Workaholic.”

Jesse exited the pantry and closed the door behind him. “What about the pair here?”

“Nick and Greg? They've been bonded for at least a year, and Nick is a Celestial...but we don't think he's an Alpha. There's something interesting though.” They all looked at him expectantly. “The night Nick changed they met another pair. A Kyle Dufours and Heidi Barrie. Teenagers.”

Steve nodded. “I'll pass the names along; see if anyone else has heard of them.”

Anna set a plate of food in front of David. “I'm just happy you boys decided to finally tell me about all of this.”

David tucked into his food while the other men spluttered explanations.

xxx

The cookout was a success. Everyone seemed to get on great and David was satisfied with that. Steve and Nick were discussing lore while Greg and Jesse talked about surfing and scientific journals. All conversation faltered for a few moments when Sara showed up, they couldn't exactly talk about dragon lore with her there. She ended up talking to Mark as she ate, both of them eating the salad, grilled tofu and apple pie.

As she talked to Mark though her eyes kept drifting to David, as he was playing with the kids, Adam had brought a Frisbee and it kept them occupied. Really though they've never seen Sara so relaxed and Nick offered a bit of an olive branch.

“You know Sara; we have pizza and movie night once a week. You should come over to our house and join us some night.”

“I wouldn't want to intrude.”

Brenna grinned at her. “No you can totally come; I won't be the only girl then.”

Sara returned the grin. “I'll think about it.” When she left for work, she was still smiling and they considered it a win.

 

David sat with the other adults, leaving Adam and Brenna to run of the rest of their excess energy, he was due a break, when Nick stiffened and leaned forward. Adam's shirt had ridden up in the back, leaving his brand exposed.

“David. Is that what I think it is?”

“Yeah.”

Nick looked to him. “Chimera's had him.”

So they told Nick about what had happened to Adam and Hodges continued to watch the kids fondly. “He was lucky.”

Greg, who still looked horrified, gaped. “How is that lucky?”

“The brand is his only scar. Chimeras use scars as a tally system to mark their favorite slaves. They didn't rape him because they had a buyer lined up.”

Nick shuddered. “Jesus.”

Greg gripped his lover's hand. “How do you know so much about them?”

“I wasn't so lucky.” They stared at him for the statement and David pulled his jeans down enough to expose his hip and his own Chimera brand...then lifted his shirt to reveal a few of his scars. “Chimeras had me for two years before Book and Inara showed up and wiped out the cell.” They continued to stare. “I don't need pity.”

Nick shook his head. “David...”

“Dude, you're amazing. I don't know anyone else strong enough to go through what you did and not be broken.”

“Trust me, I'm plenty broken.” Steve elbowed him. “Ow.”

“You're not.” Steve corrected as he sipped at his beer.

“Cracked maybe.” Nick added. “A little worn, but you're anything but broken.”

David smirked. “Matter of opinion, but thanks.”

 

The L.A. Community members left for home Sunday morning with offers to host the next get together. David and Brenna continued to settle, and Sara started coming over to Nick and Greg’s for pizza and movie nights. She was a little surprised that Greg and Nick were together, but didn't really comment on it. What Brenna seemed to enjoy the most though, were the girls' nights the two started to indulge in.

Things were as perfect as either of them had ever experienced, so of course it didn't last.

xxx

The Trace guy from days, Brandon Kinsey, stared at David in horror. “Dude, you should watch where you're going.”

David sneered at Kinsey. “I was. You bumped into me you incompetent moron. Please tell me you had already processed this...whatever it is I'm covered in.”

Kinsey winced. “No...It just came in.”

“Perfect.” He muttered, though it was anything but, especially with the crowd they were drawing in. The day-shifters who hadn't clocked out yet and the night shift signing on.

Grissom approached with an annoyed smile. “Problem boys?”

David gestured to Kinsey. “Only that Walking Disaster here dumped unprocessed trace evidence all over me.” He gazed down at his shirt which was covered the unknown powder and he just hoped it wasn't toxic. “Just perfect.”

Catherine smirked at him. “We'll have to cut it off to avoid contamination, too bad you hadn't gotten to your lab coat yet. I'll get some scissors.”

“I'll need a private room, and Nick can remove the shirt and collect the evidence.”

Grissom frowned at the rather specific instructions. “There will have to be a uniform present for that.”

“Then get one who doesn't gossip...or Brass.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Hodges you've got nothing we haven't seen before.”

“I don't care; this shirt isn't coming off while there's an audience.”

Warrick joined the crowd and gave him a surprised look. “Really Hodges?”

Nick stepped in to try to diffuse the situation. “Its cool man, we can do it David's way; it’s not a problem.”

Kinsey laughed. “This the sort of thing that happened in LA? I guess the rumors were right. You might as well do it here; no uniform would want to be in the room with you after the sexual harassment suit you slapped on the Captain of LA's Vice Unit.”

David froze. “What?”

Kinsey was on a roll. “Oh we all know about that.”

Nick took a step towards Kinsey. “That's enough.”

But he kept going. “You're not entitled like you want to believe. Just a jerk that causes trouble. Stop playing the victim.”

And right then...David had had enough. “Cut the shirt off Nick.” The crowd had nearly doubled in size, Greg, Sara, and Ecklie among the new wave.

“David...you sure?”

He sneered at their audience. “Might as well. I'm the most despised person here at the lab.”

Nick sighed and Catherine handed him a pair of scissors and he started cutting on his left side. “I don't like this plan.”

“Too late.” David cleared his throat and raised his voice. “I want to clear a few things up for you. The Captain of the L.A. Vice Unit, found out that the woman who gave birth to me was a prostitute; her pimp killed her and her DNA matched mine when it entered the system. He assumed that since I was a whore's son that I knew all the tricks of the trade and made unwanted advances. I 'slapped' him with a sexual harassment suit like Kinsey said...then the bastard turned up at my home and harassed my mom, the woman who adopted me, and my underage daughter. Since he was a Captain with a bit of political power and had a lot friends higher up in the chain of command it was swept under the rug. I quit and came here, with my daughter.” 

Nick almost had the shirt cut all the way up his side, but waited until David was ready. “Now, before Nick actually reveals what is under my shirt to all of you assholes. You should know that I don't really remember the woman who gave birth to me because when I was two she and her pimp, the man who fathered me, sold me to a gang called the Chimeras. Their main money maker is human trafficking, sex slaves. They kept me until I was four; I was a favorite so I have a lot of scars. I ended up in the system after they were wiped out and bounced around from foster home to foster home until I was six and Anna Hodges took me in and eventually adopted me.” He paused. “So now that you have the real story Nick can remove my shirt and you can all gloat over the scars of my traumatizing childhood; because the Chimeras scar their favorite sex toys. The more scars a slave has, the more well liked it was. I was a very popular toddler.”

Nick's eyes watered a bit. “David.”

“Help me slip it off Nick.”

Nick sighed and Grissom made a move to stop them. “That's enough.” But they were already slipping it off and Sara had an evidence bag ready for them. Everyone else's eyes were on David, wide in horror.

“Let me know when you're done ogling. It’s cold in here.” David said, keeping his face blank.

“We're done here.” Greg said, draping his lab coat over David's shoulders. “David is going to clock out and I'm driving him home, consider us both on sick leave.” Grissom nodded. “Come on, let’s get you a shirt.”

Greg led him out and David kept his head held high and his eyes straight ahead, not meeting anyone's gaze. Once they were alone in the locker room Greg retrieved a spare shirt from Nick's locker and David put it on. They left David's car keys with Nick and Greg drove him home and stayed with him the rest of the day.

Hours later, after Brenna came home from school; Nick and Sara showed up and joined them all where they were curled up on the couch. Sara hugged David and started to tell him a horror story of her own. About her mother and how one night she snapped and stabbed her father to death.

And even later that night, they called in sick and drove out into the desert and Nick shifted to his dragon form. Sara stared in wonder as the starlight reflected from his copper scales. It was her official induction to the Las Vegas Community, and things eventually got better again. No one ever mentioned that day in the lab when David's scars were revealed, though many couldn't look him in the eye anymore. But that was fine. He had friends who he could count on, a Community that supported him, and a family.

Everyone else was irrelevant.

XXX


End file.
